


Ephemeral Bliss (Kinktober Day Four: Incest, Breathplay)

by frumious_bandersnatch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, Choking, Desperation, Grace - Freeform, Grace Sex, Incest, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Wings, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch
Summary: Part of the Rememberings universe. Gabriel goes to Lucifer before Elysian Fields as an act of desperation.
Relationships: Gabriel/Lucifer
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954771
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Ephemeral Bliss (Kinktober Day Four: Incest, Breathplay)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this one! I know angel on angel isn’t strictly incest, but I tried and this was really fun to write. Let me know what you think!

Gabriel sighed heavily, shoulders slumping. He was out of options. Out of paths, out of time. Every time this happened it hurt more, a twisted pain in the pit of his stomach whether he let himself die or not. He let out a shuddering sigh and looked at himself in the mirror. Tears beading in his eyes, wings messy and neglected. He hated it, hated everything. Remembering everything.

Every expression Lucifer could have. Pride, sorrow, anguish, regret. Everywhere he could twist the knife. His gut, right in the back, in the neck and he would be left choking, spitting up blood until his grace twisted and exploded up out of him and his wings were burnt shadows on the floor.

He leaned forwards, forehead against the cold glass as he sobbed, chest shuddering with each breath because he couldn’t take it anymore, wouldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t want to go help the Winchester’s, didn’t want to see his surrogate family first turn on him and then be slaughtered.

After hours, maybe days of deliberation, he finally came to something, came to an idea. Maybe he could try to stop it. Maybe he could make it work. Do something he’d never dared to do before.

With powerful triplet wingbeats he was gone, leaving a messy room that practically stank of sorrow and desperation. And then he was in a warehouse and the first thing that hit him was the smell of blood and gore, the scent of loose uncontrolled power.

“Hm...brother. I’d thought you’d run away from all this.” Lucifer said slowly, standing from where he was crouched over a barely living demon. His mouth and chest were slick with blood- he needed it to keep this vessel, this Nick, alive and able to hold him. His eyes flashed red, scarlet light illuminating his gaunt face in the dark of the room.

Gabriel almost started crying again because there was his brother, there was the Morningstar, and they never got to properly talk, last time they did it was awful and Gabriel had been vindictive and he wanted to take it all back, because he knew Lucifer wasn’t the cancer. He never had been. He’d just been a symptom. “Lucifer,” He whispered, brows raised. His wings were flat against his back, shivering, grace twisting and erratic and straining against his vessel because all he wanted was what he had in the beginning.

Lucifer slowly tilted his head to the side, eyes half lidded and curious. “What’s this, messenger? It can’t just be a social call. I know how much you’d like to be a help in...whatever the vessels are planning. Why are you here?”

“You. Please, Lu, Lucifer, I want you. Want you like we were before the mark, before earth. Want to be in you and with you and around you, please.” Gabriel murmured, lapsing into enochian. Voice soft and lacking all the bravado, all the false humor it usually carried.

Lucifer smirked. “Pagans are really wearing off on you, huh? Dirty, dirty.” And incest was a purely human convention, and angels had always loved eachother despite the titles of brother and sister and general, but he couldn’t help it. Couldn’t help but find qualms and insecurities and dig his teeth in, bring discomfort and pain. Couldn’t help but take a good thing and spit on it and make it his.

“Please, Lucifer.” Gabriel took a few steps forward, before he became more anxious and bridged the whole distance. “Don’t want to hurt you, don’t want anything. Don’t have my blade, haven’t made a double. All I want is you. No tricks.”

Lucifer reached up, thumb tilting Gabriel’s chin up to force their gazes to meet. “Is that so? Little brother,” He murmured, and leaned in, and kissed the other archangel slow and indulgent, moved chapped lips against those smooth and full, teased a forked tongue in between them and made the arguabley more experienced partner feel virginal and small.

Gabriel was startled, eyes wide for a few seconds before he closed them again, arched up into it, grace reaching out and twining with Lucifer’s and that in of itself was orgasmic and earth shattering and perfect in every way, energy twisting and redoubling on itself and sparking higher and brighter, and he was panting and wrapping his legs around Lucifer’s waist, surrendering to him and parting his lips eagerly, barely breathing.

Lucifer was surprised. At the eagerness, at the pleasure, at the devotion and the desperation. He shifted, pushed his brother to lie on the cement floor. Kissed him more forcefully, took and took and never gave, claimed him all over, ripped his clothes away and bit and licked and sucked marks into tanned skin and Gabriel moaned and begged for more with each passing second, each beautiful sensation, savored it like it was his last day on earth and snapped both of them undressed.

Grace that was song and music and dance and joy, fast as the wind and solid as the earth shone through his vessel, shone gold in his eyes as he spread his legs and tugged at Lucifer’s hair, wings invisible and right there all at once beating against the floor once before wrapping around the other being, tangling themselves with fire and ice and hate and sorrow hardened scars.

Always and forever and never at all, like they were meant to be. Lucifer’s cock inside him, Gabriel’s grace coiled around Lucifer’s like a hug and a vice and a promise. Wings tangled and feathers pushed out of alignment. Panting and sweaty vessels and grace lit up in exaltation and love and loss and sorrow because they both knew what was coming, both knew what to expect.

Gabriel moaned desperately, spread his legs further. “Yes, yes, please, more, more, Lucifer-“ He keened, and then he gasped, because Lucifer’s hand was around his neck, crushing his windpipe, and his grace shifted to tighten around Gabriel’s in turn, constricting and holding and perfect, cutting him off from everything except for the sensation of his brother.

He was gasping for air, struggling, clawing at Lucifer’s back and struggling to choke out  _ more, more, harder, more _ because it was everything he wanted. Face flushed red from more than arousal, eyes rolling back in his head, lips turning blue because he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t take anything in save for what Lucifer gave him, save for light and grace and love.

And then he was cumming, and Lucifer’s grip was gone entirely as he screamed and took in air and filled his lungs and his true form shone brilliantly, his true voice shattered the windows and shook the doors and everything was light and beautiful and Lucifer was coming too, fire and ice inside of him and around him and throughout him and it was perfect coupling and beauty.

And Gabriel never got more. Never got his brother back, because the apocalypse went as planned. And he couldn’t stop it no matter how hard he tried because Lucifer was in Sam and Michael was in Dean and they were so dead set on destruction that nothing could be done, and when both of his older brothers, the only family he truly had and still loved were gone and their wings were burned into the ground and the vessels were no more, he let himself fade away, let himself drift off into nothing and obscurity, until he only had the energy for one final act. One last bow. And then it was all over. And Earth carried on like they had never been there in the first place, like nothing had changed.


End file.
